Secrets hidden in Lucy
by Reddish chan
Summary: Nastu is going to find why Lucy always has bruises. She always gives some shitty excuse, well no more. Then her ex gets involved. How will the tables turn? Lucy does she stop, or will Nastu get into something he shouldn't be in? I was writing this with Annie BlackheartXD.
1. Annie blackheart

**Hi ya, my names reddish, and this is my first time writing a story with someone else! Well here we go.**

**Hi!I'm Annie Blackheart! And me and Reddish chan decided to make a story together and i hope u like it! :D**

"'Beep beep beep beep' the annoying thing went off. I turn on my side to turn it off when I roll back and groan. Yesterday was the worst, my beatings have become 10 times worse as soon as he lost his job. I sit up and sling my legs over the edge of my bed, and reach for my phone. I turn off my alarm and head to my bathroom.

I strip myself of clothing and look at my swelled up ribs. My arms had bruises, but my ribs, it self was swollen, purple, and defiantly hurt. After my bath I got dressed for school, and left the house without a sound, not wanting to wake him up.

I was walking down the streets. It was loud because, well peple are going to school. Some going to work. I took out the new flips and listened to ' I hate this part by The Pussycat Dolls' humming and still heading to school. I turned off my music when I was standing at the opened gates. I walked in to school thinking 'here comes another day of disater school'.

The day is going to be long I can feel it. When I walked into class my 3 bffs walked over to me. "Oh Lucy San you want to go to the beach today?" Asked Juvia the water freak, that loves aqua(water).

"Lu-chan it's going to be really fun!" Levy squealed.

"I'm sorry I can't go" I still feel pain in my ribs as I breath. Levy made a sad face, and I lied "I'm going somewhere today, with my dad" I have told them nothing about my family, except for my mother Is dead.

"Ohh good for you, if its some where with cake get me some, I don't have any allowance money and I ran out" Ezra sounded desperate. She has some cake issues.

Nastu walked into class, with his normal messed up, salmon hair do. He looked at me, and met my eyes, his eyes tore into mine. He placed his bag down and walked to where we were standing. He's been a good friend for as long as I transferred to this school. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the class. My friends just gave squeals because they know I have a huge crush on him.

He stopped and looked at me, not really me, but where all my bruises were. He knows something's up, I just need to act normal, I plastered a fake smile on my face, "where did you get this" he pointed to my rib. Does he have x-ray vision? His tone was stern and scary, nothing like I have ever heard.

"um...uh i fell on a really big rock!" I'm just praying he didnt see though it. He raised a brow. I could tell he didnt believe it but he let it slide. Thank god!

"yeah ok! Well let's go back to class before were late!" He grined then grabed my hand and ran back to class.'His hands so warm' I thought. He let go when we got to class, and I sat in my seat waiting for another stupid day of school.

The girl Annie past a note over to my desk, it says 'are you two dating' I ripped the note up and looked at her, my face flushed and she wagged her brows at me. I am not really her friend, but we pass notes because we get bored a lot. Her BFF is Sophie and she sits in the front of the class like a goodie goodie.

I look in my bag to see my pen missing. I whisper to Annie " can I borrow a pen I left mine somewhere" of course she handed me a black, and silver stripped fancy pen. Class started ended and what not, and as the school bell rang, I slowly packed up my stuff, and waited for every one to get out. I was the last out of class, as I walk down the almost empty hall. I walk out of the school, and put my head phones in, and hum along to gone, gone, gone from Philip Philips.

I walk across the street, and let out a sigh, what a long day. I walk through the little park, for a short cut. 2 strong warm arms caught me, and dragged me into a alley. I struggled until Nastu placed me down. My body aching more and more by the minute.

Nastu completely trapped me, as he said "Luce, tell me who did this to you." He lifted my shirt, and I blushed. I let him lift it because I know he wouldn't do any thing stupid. He rubbed his thumb against my pale flesh, and I winced. He let my shirt drop, and cupped my cheek. "Tell me" he demanded, looking like a stranger. His onyx eyes dug into me, and I looked away.

I stay quiet for a while think of ways I should tell him and makes excuses but nothing came and damn he was getting mad! Maybe if I keep him waiting long enough he'll just leave!

"Natsu Dragneel are you trying to rape lucy!" Oh thank god Erza came but I kinda felt bad because...well she lunged at him and started beating him up. I sweatdrop. Then I relized this is my chance to run away,and hell I took that chance!

I ran like crazy and I wasnt going to stop tell I get home! Then all the sudden I bump into someone...it was my ex!

**hope you guys like it, next time Annie will do this authors note. So treat us well please! Review pm us. I'm reddish chan and Annie blackheart xD**


	2. Nastu!

**Thank you for the reviews, reddish**

How could my day get any worse!? My crush starts to look at me weird as I try to hide things from him, I'm pretty much running from him, my dads going to hit me for being late, AND NOW it him! Sting ran his hand through his blond hair, bent over and said deviously "well isn't it Lucy, are you oing to run back into my arms now, you know I will accept you apology."

I step to the side and start to run. Why does this ** always happen to me! I ran and ran until I reached my house. As soon as I opened the door I was greeted. And not in a friendly way. "Why re you 30 minutes late!" He yelled, and shoved me to the ground, my rib hitting my tile step. He started with hitting me in my back, it didn't hurt anymore I had gotten used to this when I was 11. But my body always seems scared.

I let out yelps, and sobs, knowing he'll stop faster

He was finally done when it was 4, 30 minutes after I had just got home! And I still have to do my home work! How can he punch for that long! My arms would give out ! Whatever I went upstairs making sure I wouldn't fall. Lets just say I wasn't walking very well.

I fell and hit my head really hard and after that I struggled to get up this time I made it all the way up the stairs,and walked in my room and did my homework. is was about 12:00am when I was done and I decided to go to sleep.

My dreams had nothing, just me sitting in an endless black pit of nothing. The only colors I saw was my blond hair, and pink dress. Nothing else I could see. I toss and turn, when I heard 'Luce, hey hey Luce pick up Lucy!' My phone sang.

I groan and reach for it, everything hurting, I flip my phone open to see 4 new text from Nastu.

'I want to apologize for today.'

'Who was that man?'

'Why won't you tell me any thing' these are all from 4 hours ago. The most recent one said

'Luce I need to talk to you, I really do. It's really Important because, my cat is dead!'

Happy died oh crap...Now I feel really bad for letting Erza beat him up...oh well.

I sent back

'I'm sorry happy died...The cat he was nobody we can replace, he's just was someone I knew a long time ago. Where do we meet?' after sending it. I got up brushed my teeth, Then I took off my shirt. Damn the bruise is horrible and now my new ones on my back. Damn i'm sore.

Then I took the rest of my clothes off and got in the shower. After I was done washing I got out of the shower and changed in to a plain white sleeveless white tee with a black out line shaping a heart and gray skinny jeans with a orangeish yellow beanie with a red jacket with some black converse.

I hear a vibration on my desk top and I got a texted from natsu

'meet me the park by the swing set.'

(Authors note from annie. i seriosly got the out fits from google i just looked up stuff and got that good right i know i'm awesome! :D)

The night was cold, as I approached Nastu, he had a sad face on him and one single tear streamed down his face. I know I will get beaten more, but I really feel sorry for the poor boy, his only family member dead. "Nastu," I call out. He looked at me and stood from the swing, and walked over to me.

"Sorry I called you so late Luce." He looked so so sad, no my normal Nastu. He rubbed his hand through his hair, putting on his smile, but it's fake. I step closer and wrap my hands around him, my arms damn well hurt, but I need a hug as much as he does. "Hey Lucy what are" I cut him off by a simple shh. He tightly wrapped his arms around me accepting my embrace. I felt his body generate heat as I dig my head into his neck.

I coul feel warm drops of tears drop along my shoulder. I look at him but his bangs covered his eyes. "Nastu... I'm sorry, for more than just the loss of happy. I'm sorry from running away from you, but I really can't tell you anything right now. It's my problem and as soon as I can I will tell you." He looked me in the eye, his sad eyes changed back to kind, I could tell he was trying to smile, but he pulled me into a hug once more.

After our little 'moment'. he chuckled saying "sorry 'bout getting your shoulder wet by the way."

"oh nah, it's fine. It's like rain but only your shoulder!" he laughed at that.

"I guess your right" he says while laughing still...oh please I wasnt trying to be funny!

"well you want me to walk you home," he asked.

"uh sure," there was nothing else I could say I didnt want to say I know I should have. Cuz while walking down the street I saw sting.

"Yo Lucy" he walked over to us, I step behind Nastu, and he gave me a wicked expression. "Is this your boyfriend? I guess he doesn't know about us." He is a son of a devil I swear.

"What do you mean?" Nastu asked, and I grab his arm as sting began to move to my side.

He draped an arm over my shoulder "we are dating," Nastu looked from him to me, and grabbed my arm pulling me into his arms.

"No because we are dating!" He grabbed my chin, and he kissed me! He is defiantly inexperienced, after a good few seconds he pulled away. My face completely red. Sting had already disappeared, as Nastu pulled away "sorry Luce, are you going to Lucy kick me?"

I smile and chuckle "not this time Nastu."

We walked down the street and when we got to my house. He started to walk away so I went inside and closed the door behind me. Then when I turn around this is not a thing i've seen him use before. So what was so different were it got him using a knife?!

"what are you doing up?!" He screamed.

"My friends cat died so i was comforting him..." I mumbled.

"I DON'T CARE!" He cut my shoulder me in the shoulder. I screamed.

"LUCY!" I heard a voice. It sounded so fallimer. My eyes widen. It was Natsu!

**i hope u love the cliffhanger cuz i made it :Di mean theres nothing better then that and thank u all for reading and reveiwing! :D**

**I love u guys! :D**

**~ Annie Blackheart XD**


	3. Sleep

**Hi ya reddish here, I gave some hints in here for the future! Hope you like!**

I hold my arm as Nastu stands in front of me. His battle stance is stiff, and the glint in his eyes tells me this is no play fight with gray. He actually wants to kill him! "Nastu," he looked over his shoulder at me "stop! Please, I don't want you to get involved!"

His eyes grew big, and his body loosened, "why Luce, why haven't you told us about this?" He asked, his face masked by his bangs.

"Did you hear that stupid boy? She told you not to get involved!" Father laughed like a psycho.

"Yo, Luce. I expect you to be outside where we usually meet, now." He charged my dad, and I stood and ran to the swings. That park we met at for the first time, I kept running, and slid into the alley. Where he was going to 'rape' me in Ezra's records.

I slid my back along the cold wall, landing on my butt. I curl up into a all ball, and begin to sob. Silent screams I let out, as I hold my arm, waiting for Nastu. The thought of him made my head spin, all the cute smiles, and his laughter, everything of his I loved.

I sit there waiting for Natsu to come.'I wonder what's taking him so long?' I thought I don't have a problem other then seeing people walk down the street and well when I hear wolves howls. It gives me the creeps! **(Haha guys it's reddish, and be warned about this statement!)**

"Hey Lucy!" I turn and see Natsu grinning at me, I pushed down the blush that was creeping up.

"D-did you...you know..."I really didnt want to say it, but he got what I meant.

"No, of course not!" He says.

"Then what too so long?!" I ask.

There was a long pause. "I got your clothes!"

"WHY?!"

"Luce,clam down! I decided that your living in my house!" He grins.

"um, why..?" I asked.

Natsu's grin turned into a deep scrowl,"thers no way on earth im letting you live with that bastard again."

He grabbed my hand and helped me up. "But before we are going to the hospital." He led me through the alley, past the old abandon building, Ezra dream house, and ended at a big pretty hospital.

The room was quiet and Didn't have much people in it. My arm still bleeding as we enter. The lady looked at us weirdly and then called for the doctor ASAP.

"Okay, you have had, 10 stitches, you have a slight time in recovery, so I expect you won't go to school for a good week, and here are your medications." The doc spoke.

"Thanks we'll be going now." Nastu and I exited the room with no words to each other. We began to walk down 31rst street, to the very end, and turned to the left. His house is a small orange colored house, with white doors. The vibe from it, felt as if it were already home.

We walk through the doors, and the place was a total mess!

"this is your living room," I asked.

"yep..." Natsu grinned. Like he was proud!

"ok so this is your room...so...wheres the floor," I asked. Because seriously I couldnt see It!

"What are you stupid now? Your standing on it!" he grinned again. I'm trying so hard not to blush he better quit it!** (Omg lol, Annie wrote this joke. Lol)**

"Here's where you will be sleeping," he led me through the wodden hall, and into a clean room. The bed was even made! "This is where I usually sleep," I blushed. "But I will stay in the living room we were in before." He set my stuff on my bed.

"Thank you, Nastu really." He smiled.

"Well you better get some sleep. That injury isn't going to heal fast." He just about closed the door, when a flash back came.

When my mom was tucking me in and I had hurt my knee, she said 'you better get some sleep or else your boboo isn't going to heal' she then closed the door. And was killed by some one that night.** (Haha keep this in mind as well!)**

"Nastu wait!" He opened the door again and looked at me. "Can you wait till I fall asleep to leave?" I asked like a two year old.

**Authors note: **

**Ok hey u guys im really happy you guys like our story :D and dont forget...Reddish chan is the story maker too! She writes more than i do! And shes an awesome well R&R and thz all the followers and all u guys we love ya! :D**


	4. Brother?

**Hey guys...this is reddish with some sad news, really sad news. :'(... AnnieBlackheartXD is no longer able to write this story with me. So now I will be writing alone, but before we we're talking about ideas, so it will still kinda be the same, so yea, she didn't write a lot in this one, so I hope you all like me writing alone. -smiles sadly- please treat me well.** _**also don't send her any bad things that's rude.**_

The sun shined brightly as I roll to the other side of the bed. I hit something, and roll, back. I open my eyes a little to check my alarm clock. A pink, fluffy thing, laid under my blanket. I look to my other side to find my alarm, but instead seeing a red wall. I sit up, in a panic, looking around, I heard a groan, and look over.

The blanket slipped from his head, as he sat up. His hair messed up, and his eyes closed. "Nastu, what the heck?!"

Knock,Knock,Knock!

"Natsu get up you lazy bum!" I push Natsu a little. Wolble him side-to-side. Still not getting up. Again. Nothing. Oh I got it! I push Natsu off the bed!

" Ow! Jeez, Luce I was just sleeping!" Natsu complained.

"I dont care. Someones at the door. Go get it!" I say.

" Is little Luce scared of the door. Thats so cute!" He teased.

"No! Just go get the door!" I yelled pointing at the hall.

"Fine" Natsu says while getting up and walking through the hall. Opens it. There was someone there but I couldn't hear the voice clearly.

"Lucy! it's for you!" Natsu yells.

I walk to the door, shock ran through my veins,"No it couldn't be!" I run forward wrap I my arms around his neck. "Onii San!"

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" He patted me on my back.

"7 years!" I yell at him stomping my feet. I pull away, "so why are you here? I thought you were far north," I ask.

"I want to tell you some things about our family" he looked at me, but not at my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask, more curiously.

"We need to sit down and talk about this." He looked over at Nastu.

"Fine by me." Nastu said. He started to walk through the cluttered living room, and opened the door leading left.

The dinning room, has a glassy feeling to it. It also feels old, like they never use it. Scratch that Nastu, no longer happy... The brown table, with matching, elegant chairs, carpet matching the table, and white walls.

I took a step back, just to make sure this wasn't someone else's home. "What are you waiting for, Luce? Make your self at home." He went and sat down on one of the chairs. I walked and sat next to him, as my brother sat across from me.

Brothers blue eyes and brown hair falling into his face moved as he looked at Nastu, "I think you might want to leave."

"No, onii San, whatever you need to say to me, you can say to him" his eyes widened but then went normal.

"I guess I should tell you... The thing is, you probably won't believe me." He mumbled.

"Oi, onii San~" Nastu teased, "just tell us already."

"Okay fine! Lucy you are a werewolf!"

There was a silence, as I looked at brother. "Lets start from the beginning shall we?" He looked at us, "your mother, Layla, was a werewolf. I am not your real brother, we are just brother and sister through dads side." That shocked me. I never knew that he wasn't my real brother. "But sense dad, is a human, when Layla had you, it was a very small chance of you being a wolf. You can't be half blooded either, you are just wolf, or human."

I listen intently, "there are other creatures in the world, like my girlfriend, a vampyre." He spoke nicely, calm, and collected, " vampyres can change you into one them selves, but don't really like the bother. And after this meeting there's a chance that I will never see you again."

I broke him there "how did you know I was here? How did you know I'm a werewolf? Why won't I see you again?" I ask "onii San?"

"Vampyres and werewolves are enemies, Lucy. I told my girl about you, and she read your future. Just remember you can never fall in love with them." He stood, and started to walk away.

" hey where are you going?" Nastu slammed his hands on he table running to the door. I follow his gaze to the cluttered living room, but brother wasn't there, as if he just vanished into thin air.

"Onii-San?" I question to the empty room, and open door. "I don't under stand," I stay quiet, "Keleb!" I yell. Every things so confusing, theirs werewolves, vampyres, what's next fairies!?

"Lucy calm down," Nastu cooed into my ear, pulling me into his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist resting my forehead to his shoulder.

**Theres going to be lot more updates now, I have big plans for the future, and remember the girl Lucy passes notes with, and her best friend, they are going to be big plot with them! **


	5. Wolf? Fox? Fallen fae?

**bwa! Sorry for the late update! Well I have a few sentences after this, but! I don't want to publish it, so I leave of with a cliff hanger! Love you all! Also r&r please! **

**You guys, sorry for making it seem like twilight, I hate it, so~ please tell me if it resembles anything, I will steer it differently! Thank you!**

"Lucy calm down," Nastu cooed into my ear, pulling me into his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist resting my forehead to his shoulder.

Few days later,

"NASTU! Get up its time for school!"I yell throwing a book at Nastu, my dominant arm wasn't injured, so I can still throw and hit Nastu, he doesn't seem to care much.

He groaned, "I don- acho!- el-snif- well." He covered his mouth with his hand, as he coughed, and sneezed.

"Okay Nastu you can stay home, let me go grab you some food, and some tissues" I respond walking back through the hall and to the kitchen. I open the dark, brown, reddish cupboard, and grab a plate. I slap on some eggs, and potatoes, with some ketchup. (When I wrote this I suddenly really wanted this for dinner, so I went downstairs ate this exact thing, and now here I am!)

I walk back through the hall and place the plate next to his bed, I then walk to the bathroom to get the tissues. I walk glide to his room once more, and he was snoring softly. I place the tissues next to his food, and ruffle his hair. "I'm leaving now," I walk through the always messy house and open the front door.

As I arrive at school, I walk to the office, with my doctors note. The woman glanced at me, then looked back at the shitty, really old, windows, computer. "Yes," she said.

"Um, I have a doctors note, for getting out of P.E.," I respond, trying to sound more confident.

"Okay, go to the nurse and she can help you." She told me, I don't know why but all office people are assholes.

"Thanks," I replied. I wonder towards the nurses office.

Soon enough out of all the paperwork she filled out, and the questions I didn't answer I was able to go to class before the bell rang. Everyone stared at me as I walked in, the looks were all different as I sat next to Annie who chatted with Sophie. This is my first day back, I guess people started a rumor.

"Omg! How was vacation!" Yelled Annie, probably loud enough everyone could hear.

"Did you read anything? Or try anything new?" Yelled Sophie, who seemed to be following the orders from Annie because her face was red.

"Yup!" I responded just as loud, and everyone returned to their normal chatting.

"Well, tell me what you did," she spoke more quietly, "we need to talk during lunch, meet us at the handball courts, okay," her black, nerd glasses, slid down her nose a little, showing her brown, more of and orange colored eyes. Her dirty blonde hair falling into her face, as I looked over to Annie. Her dark brown orangish highlights, short cut hair, and black skinny jeans, with a red shirt, looked the same way. Kinda like confident, and important, I don't know, something odd.

"Okay," I respond as the bell rang, the teacher walked into class, as Sophie scurried to the front of the class. The next period I think all about what they are going to tell me, is it something cool and exciting or maybe something odd. Is it boy troubles, bulling, family drama, pet loss, anything like that, or maybe...NO, I can't think that about friends, right? They are my friends.

Soon enough 4 periods went by and the eager me wants to know what they are going to tell me, the conscious me wants to know if we are really friends, I mean in the beginning we weren't real friends, but now, at least I think we are friends. As I race to the p.e. area teachers yell at me to slow down, but I only just go into a fast walk, then start running when they look away.

Annie and Sophie, chit chatting Sophie in some blue jeans, and a dark green, sweatshirt, how can she do it? It's so hot out side, wearing that must kill her. I walk up to them, they turned to me, smiling. "What's up? You wanted to talk?" I ask.

Sophie's smile turned bigger, "yup, but it's a private matter," she released her big smile, turning it to a whispering tone," so shall we start?"

I open my mouth,"ye-", Annie grabbed my hand as we moved behind the courts, to a grassy tree area, she plopped down. I mean, she didn't bend down, placing her bag to the side, and then sit down, she just kinda floated and then dropped. Maybe I should get my eyes checked. Sophie ran to the tree, grabbing the closest branch, hoisting herself up, and sat down. Almost impossible, I could not do that.

"So~" I say, bending down, placing my bag, and sitting down on the dirt, "what did you want to talk about?" I ask curiously.

The smiles they had plastered on their face, no longer showed, "this is very important," she began, she looked me straight in the eye, "did your brother come over?"

How'd she know that? "Yea." Does she know about werewolves, and vampyres?

"Well~" Sophie chimed in, "do you know what you are?"

Should I respond? How'd they know about brother? Is this a trap? "Lucy, I was in your shoes once upon a time, so was Sophie, we know that your a wolf."

And yet the only sense of normal, vanished, really, gone, something just went 'poof'. "Lu-."

"How'd you know?" I cut Sophie's, sweet, jumpy voice.

"Oh that's simple," the blonde jumped down, "I'm a were," a wolf!? Really, "fox," a were f-cking fox! Not wolf, fox! "Lucy~" she broke me out of my thoughts.

"How? I mean? Fox?" I ask completely confused.

"Haha! You're real funny, Lucy, there are werecats but most of them are werewolves, no worries," she shook her hand infront of her face, acting as if this were a normal conversation.

I look at Annie, what is she? Is she even a creature? Nastu knows, is she in Nastus situation? "Annie, what are you? A wolf, vampyre, cat?" I start naming off the things on the top of my head.

"No, I am a fae," she responded. Her voice is shaky, "a fallen fae, wished of death from my kind," she began to start talking more but sophie chimed in.

**you like?**


	6. Fire fae? Nastu! Confusion!

**Ya know, I wasn't planning Nastu being this way. **

**Sorry for the late update!**

"Yup, a normal fae, she can't use much magic,and when she can its only stuff to protect herself, nothing of use to the higher ups, so they dumped her here," Sophie was hyper, making everything sounding easy, and fun, cool, like that, but all that shit really must cause a great deal.

I look to Annie, her eyes hid from me, using the brown bangs of hers. Sophie is a really off girl, but I know she cares. 'Ring' 'ring' my phone rings from my back pocket, I pull it out quickly, and look who's calling, Nastu?

"Hello?" I ask.

" you need to come home now!" He sounded worried, "something's ghfgebuh" the thing sound like it was smashed, and I hang up, I look up, Sophie looked surprised, so she heard it, and Annie, she didn't seem to be worried, so she didn't use any power to hear it. I snap back, Sophie ease drops on phone calls. I shall remember that, stupid fox.

"I'm going home," I grab my bag, and start to stand.

Sophie stands quickly, "I'm coming with you."

"Why? What's going on," asks Annie.

"She doesn't know, that's what," responded Sophie, who helped the poor fae up.

Her mouth gapped, "what do you mean?"

"Lets go!" Sophie changed, her normal squeal of excitement, and bubbly personality, went to as if she was in the army, commanding some one. Her voice stern, and strong, and Annie looked as if it was normal. We began to walk, we walk through the back school gate, I just following my fox friend, but some how, she's heading towards the house. As if they knew where I lived.

"Duel personality, I swer," I heard Annie mutter, under her breath.

I make a 'hmp' sound of agreement, and we both chuckle.

We slip past the guards, yes my school has security gaurds so we don't ditch, and down the road. We turn left, as I feel as if I were watched by Sophie. But I'm sure she's just using some sense of hers. We continued up the hill, until we reached my home. My gut tells me something's wrong. I run into the unlocked door, and 2 things flash to mind. How do they know I live with Nastu? What the hell happened?!

The first thought left mind mind easily, as I run through the torn apart house. The first thing I do is run to our room. "Nastu!" I open the door, but he's not there. I run to the bathroom, that the door is open, and the water running, "Nastu?" I turn to look into the bathroom.

My heart sunk. Nastu. Blood. Blood, everywhere.

Nastu has his hands on the counter top. My hairbrush, and other things looked as if they were just thrown around. Blood filled the sink as he puked up even more. The oder of iron, and blood...and even a hint of cinnamon? His head turned to me. His body no longer sandy tan, his eyes no longer soft black. Instead, his body is pale, and red, blood shot eyes.

"Annie!" Screamed Sophie, in a gasp.

"Right!" Her voice was so determined, soft, and her normal accent. They ran past me, and grabbed Nastu. I stand there and watch, as if this were a 3-D movie.

They pulled Nastu away from the sink. He weakly struggled, saying a get away. But they didn't care. Both shouting orders at eachother, "set the field!" Yelled Sophie. But what the hell does that mean.

"Right!" And with that, a pink, wall, or barrier separated us. Like a see through pink box, trapping thm inside. Have they done this before? "Stabilize him!" She yelled at Sophie who was tying her hair back.

Nastu spat out more blood, landing on Annie's lap. "Nope!" Sophie joked, throwing her sweatshirt away. Guess she doesn't like it ruined, she has it on everyday.

Sophie cleaned his face, as Annie covered a hand over his mouth. "Spectez!" She chanted, and his body relaxed. My heart pounded, as I watched Sophie, STICK, her f-cking hand down his mouth. I heard him gag, as Sophie yelled "found it!" And pulled her hand out. He stopped coughing, and closed his eyes. The shield closed, as Annie and Sophie studied whatever she 'found'. I run over to Nastus side. His body is pale, and I grasp his hand. That hand that could heat me up in a winter storm, is now almost cold. His breaths are short, and his clothes are ruined with blood.

I zone out. I know that my friends are talking about something that I don't understand, and I should listen to them. But that I can't do, because of Nastu. Nastu, the one who is a pain in the ass to wake up in the morning, always so very cheerful, would use his life to protect mine, now he might actually die. Such a sad word die is.

My best friend, maybe even more, maybe like a boy friend is dying. In the room is two of the many friend I have. They talk away, about the thing they have. But they just saved him, which is great.

"Lucy" I felt a touch on my shoulder, I snap my head back, and Annie stood there. Her eyes rounded, with the soft brown orbs, she told me, "we need to move him to the bed. It's not very nice to have a hurt person on the ground."

And with that I nodded, and let go of his hand. But of course, Sophie comes again, doing the weirdest things. She just lifts him up as its nothing, cradling him as if he were a baby. She simply walked past me to our bedroom, and very gently plopped him down. She pulled the blanket over him, as she sat down on the bed.

"We need to talk, it's about Nastu," she told me, pulling her hair out of the pony tail, and to the side.

I walk, slowly, and sit down next to her, "okay."

"Your still wondering how your a werewolf, and really asking yourself is this a lie?" She told me, not really asking, more of telling the truth. "Well, I wish it was, lfe would be so much easier," what is she talking about, "well love, I mean life will get ten times harder, when I tell you this." Love? Does she know about Nastu? What about ten times harder! "Nastu is no longer human, more of he was never human, but his powers we being held in time." Wait! He's also something! His was paused. She slowly lifted her hand showing some thing almost looking like a bullet, "this is the thing that could have killed him."

So how come it didn't! "But," Annie said, "his powers saved him. They laid dormant until now. They saved his life." Okay, but what the hell is he!

"This is a lot," I whisper, "but can you please tell me what is he?" I rub my temples.

"Oh I forgot, that's an easy one," Sophie's cheerful voice said, "he's a fire fae."

She gave me a huge smile, only a blonde could have, and left me dumbfounded. Wtf is a fucking fire fae? Annie is something close to a fire far, right? She's a fae?

I guess she understood my confusion, "I am not a normal fae. There are 5 different types of fae, not including me. Water, fire, wind, dark, and earth." She sighed, "I understand your confused, but that's how life works."

"So, he's a fae, or fairy thing like you?"

"Yes, he's like me." She responded, "and as soon as he's up, we will show you how to use your powers."

Those words, I almost forgot I've never seen myself as a 'werewolf' so I guess they need to teach me.

**okay, please don't get ,mad at me, it's just school is a pain in the ASS. So I'm just saying sorry now. And like I said earlier I was planning on making him a vamp, but then I thought naw. Annie needs a friend. Haha, I have no clue how long this story is ganna gowe this will probably be my longest story. **

**Goodbye! I love u all!**


End file.
